Gotei 13
The is the organization which most Shinigami join, and one of the three main branches of military in Soul Society. It is split into thirteen divisions (hence the name), with several divisions having certain specializations. The Gotei 13 is subservient to the edicts of the Central 46 Chambers. They also have no jurisdiction over any of the noble families. The symbol of the Gotei 13 is a rhombus, all the 13 Divisions symbols are placed within the rhombus on the back of the Captains haori. The Kido Corps, not officially considered as part of the Gotei 13, is still under the authority of the Central 46, and works together with Soul Society, it is why it is actually here, but officially, both Kido Corps and Omnitsukido are not part of the Gotei 13. Ranks As with any army, the Gotei 13 has ranks. There are 20 ranks for officers but no ranks for non-officers. The lower the number is, the higher the rank. The ranks and their descriptions are below, from highest to lowest in terms of strength. Commander-General The is the leader of the Gotei 13 and the captain of the 1st Division; the implication is that this is an ex officio or a primus inter pares position. The current holder of this title is Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Captain A is the leader of one of the thirteen divisions (with the special case of the Commander-General). A single Gotei 13 "unit" (隊) is estimated at about 200-500 troops.Viz renders the units as "companies" rather than "divisions", because captains lead companies in real life. However, given that each Captain in Bleach leads a major part of a military wing or corps, they could be division commanders or Generals. Most literally, the name simply means "unit commander", which could be practically any officer rank. Captains are generally the most respected shinigami within the Soul Society, with the Central 46 Chambers, Kidō Corps, and Special Forces leaders possibly being on equal status. With (one exception), all captains are able to utilize the final stage of their zanpakutō, and are more powerful than even their lieutenants. Knowing bankai gives captains an average of five-to-ten times the strength of shinigami who are unable to perform it.Bleach manga; chapter 120, page 10. They have also extensively-trained, if not mastered, their bankai, allowing them to actually use the enormous power effectively in battle. Most captains are also skilled in the use of Flash Steps, Kidō, and generally have imperssive knowledge of shinigami history and battle tactics. All of these factors create a huge power-gap between captains and lower-ranked officers. There are three different ways to become a Gotei 13 captain:Bleach manga; chapter 146, page 1. #To take the , which requires the ability to perform Bankai. Presumably, most shinigami become captains using this method. At least three existing captains, including the Commander-General, have to witness the test. #To have personal recommendations from at least six captains and approval from at least three of the remaining seven. #To defeat a captain one-on-one with at least 200 witnesses from the captain's division. Kenpachi Zaraki is the only known current captain to have achieved his rank using this method. List of captains * Isshin Kurosaki - Former Captain; Squad has not yet been revealed Lieutenant A is the 2nd seated officer in each division.Because captain describes the unit commander, vice-captain is the most literally accurate translation some have used. The Viz manga translation renders the rank as the similar but somewhat longer "assistant captain", while the English dub of the anime uses the term "lieutenant". Although this does not apply to modern armies, in historical real-life armies the lieutenant has been the adjutant of the captain, as is the case for fukutaichō and taichō in Bleach. Therefore, lieutenant is a correct real-life equivalent of this rank. Holders of this rank in Gotei 13 have also been called adjutants. Lieutenants function as executive officers for their division, taking care of or supervising day-to-day operations. They (along with their captains) are not assigned to one specific squad. They generally only know the shikai of their Zanpakutō, but are still the second strongest in their division. In the case of a division captain's death, departure, or other circumstances making him unable to perform their duties, the lieutenant acts as the substitute captain until another can be assigned. List of lieutenants Seated officers Seated officers are the remainder of the officers in the Gotei 13 who hold ranks at or below 3rd Seat. Captains have the rank of 1st Seat and lieutenants are 2nd Seat. Next to that, there are 18 more seats (3rd to 20th). These ranks are somewhat analogous to junior officers or non-commissioned officers in modern militaries. There seems to be a distinction between senior and junior seated officers, just like in real-life armies. In the Gotei 13, only one person can hold a senior officer rank (such as 3rd or 5th seat), but there are several holders of junior officer ranks (e.g. 20th seat). This may vary from division to division however, as there are two 3rd Seats in the 13th Division. Seated officers often lead subunits within each division (for example, Hanatarō Yamada is leader of 4th Division's 14th Advanced Relief Team). List of seated officers Others This is a list of unseated Shinigami and (if known) their respective divisions. * Rikichi - Shinigami of the 6th Division * Rin Tsubokura - Shinigami of the 12th Division. * Hiyosu - Shinigami of the 12th Division. * Akon - Shinigami of the 12th Division. * Rukia Kuchiki - Unseated Shinigami of the 13th Division * Zennosuke Kurumadani - Rukia's replacement as watcher of Karakura Town, his Division number and rank is unknown. * Jidanbō Ikkanzaka - The keeper of the West Gate leading into Seireitei. * Ashido Kanō - A Shinigami that was stranded in Menos Forest of Hueco Mundo (Anime-Only) * Senna - A character in Bleach: Memories of Nobody * Eikichirō Saidō - A shinigami sent to find Rukia (Anime-Only) * Ran'Tao - Leader of the research team that created the Bounts (Anime-Only) * Baishin - A former shinigami and the antagonist in the OVA The Sealed Sword Frenzy * Ganryū - Leader of The Dark Ones in ''Bleach: Memories of Nobody (Deceased) * Sōjirō Kusaka - The main antagonist in Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (Deceased) * Matsuri Kudo - A Shinigami of the 5th Division (Videogame-Only) * Fujimaru Kudo - A Shinigami of the 5th Division (Videogame-Only) Division Specialty It has been shown that the 13 divisions and the Kidō Corps may each specialize in a certain area, but only a few division and their respective specialties have been made known. Insignia Each of the 13 divisions in Gotei 13 have their own symbol that represents the division's primary role, which all seem to be based on flowers. When a power limit is placed on a captain or lieutenant, their symbol appears on a certain part of their body until the limit is lifted. Each symbol also has a specific meaning. Uniforms Most Gotei 13 personnel wear the standard Shinigami uniform, called - a white shitagi, a black kosode and hakama, and a white hakama-himo. Lieutenants sometimes also wear an armband which carries their division symbol and its number, usually on their left arm. They are required to do this when they are summoned to a meeting but apart from this it seems that it is rarely compulsory; at the time the series takes place, the use of the armbands was noted to have fallen out of fashion.Bleach manga Chapter 80, pages 18-19 Captains wear a white haori over the usual black Shinigami clothes, with the number of their division on the back, inside the Gotei 13 symbol (a rhombus). Some captains have long sleeves, while the others do not. It also seems that the color of the underside is division-, or at least captain-specific, as every captain has a different color of it. List of colors by captain:Bleach Official Character Book SOULs, colors can be found at the individual description of captains *Yamamoto - royal purple *Soifon - amber *Ichimaru - light bluish-white *Unohana - grayish pink *Aizen - light green *Kuchiki - blue *Komamura - brownish tan *Kyōraku - rose pink *Tōsen - brownish orange *Hitsugaya - dark green *Zaraki - deep purple *Kurotsuchi - dark greenish blue *Ukitake - dark rose pink *Amagai - light green''Bleach'' anime Episode 168, his first appearance. This also implies that the color is rather captain-specific, as Ichimaru had a different color. Gotei 13 officers, particularly captains and lieutenants, often customize their personal appearance or that of their uniform. Some of these modifications include: *Captain Soifon of the 2nd Division wears a sleeveless and backless Shinigami outfit (when she is fighting) under her haori, which is standard issue for the head of the Special Forces. She also wears a yellow sash a layer above, but slightly lower than her white one. *Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4th Division wears an obi sash rather than a standard one. *Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th Division wears an extremely expensive scarf named ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu and a white ceremonial hairpiece symbolizing his noble lineage. *Captain Sajin Komamura of the 7th Division wears shoulder guards over his haori and large gloves which go up to his arms. He also wore a helmet to hide his appearance, but he later removed it. *Captain Shunsui Kyōraku of the 8th Division is probably the most flamboyantly dressed of the captains, always seen wearing a straw hat and a gaudily-colored haori over his uniform. *Captain Kaname Tōsen formerly of the 9th Division wears an orange scarf with his outfit, a sleeveless kosode as well as white boots. *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division wears a green sash pinned with a star around his shoulder to hold his sword. *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division wears a jagged edged haori, which was taken from the previous captain. *Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division wears a bloated purple cravat and a hat decorated with two horizontal spikes, he later changes the hat. *Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe of the 1st Division wears a jinbaori over his Shihakushō. *Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi of the 9th Division wears a sleeveless kosode and black choker. *Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th Division wears a top that is deliberately loose and hangs open to reveal her ample bosom. She also wears a pink scarf (or stole), and wears her lieutenant's badge around her waist with her sash, tied in a bow. *Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division has a very abbreviated outfit: the hakama is absent, leaving her with a mini-skirt version of the kosode that is belted at the waist. *All known members of the 9th Division wear kosode without sleeves, including the former captains. See also *Shinigami *List of Shinigami References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13